ok_kofandomcom-20200222-history
Season 1
Season 1 is the first season of OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes that was announced by Cartoon Network on March 9, 2017, nearly 4 years after the original shorts first came out. The episode aired a total of 54 episodes, originally 52 episodes due to two season 2 episodes being aired in season 1's rotation. Season 1 originally ran from August 1, 2017 to April 6, 2018, with a winter hiatus between November 17, 2017 and February 19, 2018. Overview The season premiered on August 1, 2017, with four episodes, "Let's Be Heroes", "Let's Be Friends", "You're Everybody's Sidekick" and "We Messed Up." Alongside with "Jethro's All Yours" and "You're Level 100!", the episodes aired through the Cartoon Network app on June 13, 2017, close to two months before the broadcast airing. The first 22 episodes aired in August during week-long bombs, which started on August 1 and ended on August 24, 2017. New episodes only aired on four days of the week, which was usually from Monday-Thursday at 6:30pm (with the exception of the first week, which had new episodes from Tuesday-Friday). Beginning of September 1, 2017, new episodes began airing on Fridays at 6:30pm. Beginning on February 19, 2018, new episodes were moved to airing on Mondays at 6:30pm. The season finale aired on Friday, April 6, 2018. Summaries * Volume 1: K.O.’s journey starts with a job at Gar’s Bodega – the best place for heroes to train! With the help of his friends Enid and Rad, K.O. must defend Gar’s from Lord Boxman’s evil robots...and make sure the floors are super clean. He’s got to navigate the mysterious back room, help the customers, and prove he can be the greatest hero ever! * Volume 2: K.O.’s on his way to becoming a great hero at Gar’s Bodega – he helps the customers achieve their dreams, helps his co-workers face their fears, and helps to defend the plaza from the evil Lord Box-man! And find out if he can unlock an amazing new power in a half-hour special episode! Everything’s coming up K.O.! * Volume 3: It’s time for the citizens of Lakewood Plaza Turbo to step into the spotlight! Enid teams up with Red Action, Dendy fills in for K.O. at Gar’s Bodega, and a Real Magic Skeleton has a most excellent adventure with Brandon. Dive into this heroic world as K.O. discovers more about the mysterious past of his mom, and robot barber Mr. Logic! OKKO iTunes Volume 1 Cover.png|iTunes and other distributor platforms OKKO iTunes Volume 2 Cover.png OKKO iTunes Volume 3 Cover.png OKKO Apple TV Volume 1 Cover.png|Apple TV OKKO Apple TV Volume 2 Cover.png OKKO Apple TV Volume 3 Cover.png Episodes |"Plaza Shorts" | November 28, 2017 (CN app) March 5, 2018 (TV) | 1044-003 | "K.O.'s Inner Monologue": KO's monologue details his journey to being a hero. "Action News": Dynamite Watkins reports on a day at Gar's. "Life of Darrell": Lord Boxman explains where all the robots come from. "Where in the World is Mr. Gar?": KO, Rad, and Enid try to figure out Mr. Gar's adventure. "Enid vs. Rad": Enid and Rad switch jobs. }} Trivia * The boarding team rotation for this season goes by Mira Ong Chua and Geneva Hodgson (first), Ryann Shannon and Parker Simmons (second), Dave Alegre and Haewon Lee (third), and Stevie Borbolla and Danny Ducker (forth). * This season features the series' first crossover, a crossover with Captain Planet and the Planeteers. It was first announced September 14, 2017 on the Cartoon Network PR Twitter.https://twitter.com/CartoonNetPR/status/908319604468051968 It premiered on October 9, 2017 (Same day as the UK premiere of season 1). ** Additionally, "A Hero's Fate" is counted a crossover episode with RPG World. * The episodes "The Perfect Meal" and "Hope This Flies" aired during season 1's rotation as they are produced as season 2 episodes. * On September 8, 2018, all Season 1 episodes has aired on Hulu.https://twitter.com/tobytobyjones/status/1038611007998836737 * On April 12, 2019, Toby Jones posted a complete list of the original intended airing order for season 1.https://twitter.com/tobytobyjones/status/1116781434482511872 ** Episodes intended to air before "T.K.O." were considered "Season 1A" and episodes after and leading to "You're in Control" were considered "Season 1B". ** Plaza Shorts was intended to air before the series premiere.https://twitter.com/ianjq/status/932334563350609920 * Almost all of the episodes for the season has a hidden code for the Pow Card Machine for the game OK K.O.! Let's Play Heroes. * On the Apple TV app, "We Got Hacked" is listed before "Parents Day". External Links * Amazon: Volume 1, Volume 2, and Volume 3 * Apple TV: Season 1 * Google Play: Volume 1, Volume 2, and Volume 3 * Hulu: Whole Season 1 * iTunes: Volume 1, Volume 2, and Volume 3 * Microsoft Store: Volume 1, Volume 2, and Volume 3 * Playstation Store: Season 1 * Vudu: Volume 1, Volume 2, and Volume 3 * YouTube: Volume 1, Volume 2, and Volume 3 Category:Seasons Category:A to Z